


Prey

by Applepie3399



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie3399/pseuds/Applepie3399
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't flirt with the vampire hunter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly posting my fics from Tumblr here as well. This one was written for Halloween. Enjoy~  
> http://applepie3399.tumblr.com/post/100696343605/koxss-vampire-au
> 
> Aaaand I've decided to make it a multichapter fic. Oops

It was a late foggy and cool evening when Knock Out entered through the wooden door of the town’s inn. As always, the vampire moved with elegance and his eyes quickly scanned the smoky room reeking of alcohol. 

Naturally, pretty things were always quick to catch his eye. And the newly arrived traveler sure did. The slightly heeled boots of the man were hugging his slim legs almost as tightly as his leather pants were. The clothes might have not suggested a wealthy origin but the man’s manners clearly were refined. Unlike the majority of the populace of the town, the newcomer drank his beer without a drop spilling from his lips.

As the man swallowed the beer, Knock Out’s eyes snapped to the pale throat. The collar of the man’s coat did nothing to hide the pulsing artery there. The only thought through Knock Out’s mind was how he was going to have a really good fuck and a delicious meal tonight!  
"Hey, Doc, how’re ya tonight?" Breakdown’s cheerful voice snapped Knock Out out of his trance. 

The redhead looked towards the fellow vampire, who also happened to be the bartender, and smirked.

"Say, Breakdown, you know who the new one is?" Knock Out asked, tilting his head towards the newcomer.

Breakdown sighed and finished cleaning a glass before finally answering.

"Yeah, name’s Starscream. And he’s a vampire hunter." Breakdown stressed on the last words, hoping they would deter Knock Out in his obvious intention of perusing the newcomer. 

Alas, but not unexpectedly, that didn’t happen. The glint of disappointment in Knock Out’s eyes at the fact that he wouldn’t get the delicious meal quickly vanished. The deal was still sweet enough anyway.

"I’ll just have be careful not to let my teeth out when I fuck him through the mattress tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

“This is a bad idea, Doc. I’m tellin’ ya - a very bad idea. Just ignore the hunter. Don’t flirt and don’t try to bed him. It can’t end well.”

Breakdown’s warnings and advises fell on deaf ears. Knock Out was set on seducing the slim vampire hunter. He was too busy ogling the newcomer to even turn towards Breakdown when he spoke to him.

“Relax, he won’t find out. And he’s too pretty to pass such an opportunity.”

Knock Out pushed his body away from the counter and went on his way to seduce the hunter. When the redhead seated himself comfortably on Starscream’s table, facing the hunter, Breakdown finally put the glass he was cleaning down and covered his face with one huge palm.

***

No one has dared to bother Starscream yet in the town. The crossbow on the table next to his beer was enough to keep most people away. Apparently not all of them because he was having a handsome redhead sitting opposite of him the very next moment. Starscream could admit the smile the stranger was wearing was charming. Overly enthusiastic though.

“Good evening and welcome to our town. I hope you like it so far.” the redhead greeted warmly before extending his hand over the table. “My name is Knock Out. I’m the resident medic.”

Starscream eyed the extended hand for a second before shaking it firmly. He wasn’t an outgoing person by a long shot. But if the resident medic wanted to make acquaintances, he’d play along for now. What a better person to give him information about possible attacks by vampire than the doctor of the town.

“Starscream. Vampire hunter.”

Knock Out’ smile widened and Starscream could swear the other’s eyes were almost sparkling. Little did he know that Knock Out was trying to charm him. Vampires had those special seductive abilities which were extremely well developed in Knock Out.

“Well, Starscream, what brings a vampire hunter to our little town?”

“I’m just passing by. Though I can’t help but notice this town looks quiet. No vampire problems here?” Starscream inquired with a raised eyebrow. “Because the neighboring towns were full of vampires. It’s a bit strange how they haven’t taken over this town as well.”

Knock Out could feel the intense stare burning a hole through him. He tried to hide his slight nervousness with a small laugh.

“I guess they just don’t like it here. Look, nobody cares why they haven’t moved in. We’re just glad they haven’t.”

Now that he has hopefully removed all doubt from Starscream’s mind, he could resume his task at putting his charming abilities to use.

And they weren’t working. Knock Out frowned a little when Starscream took another sip from his beer, completely unaffected by Knock Out’s seduction. 

The vampire didn't have time to ponder why for very long.

“If you'll excuse me, I’ll retire for the night. I’m quite tired from traveling today.” Starscream excused himself, standing from the table. “Good night, doctor.”

At least Knock Out had enough focus to bid the hunter goodnight as well.


End file.
